percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hell Rings
There are only six of these cursed Hell Rings in the world. The six kinds of Hell Rings were created bearing different curses in exchange for incredible powers. All Hell Rings possess an ability called "Conversion", which increases the user's abilities (speed, strength, reflexes, demigod powers) many times in exchange for a fragemtr of their soul. History The creation of Hell Rings dates back to the Ancient Times, sometime after the Big Three divided the world among themselves. The gods of the Underworld decided to craft symbols of their alliance and the entire land of the dead. This was originally Hades' first attempt to rebel against Zeus' will. All the chthonic gods created one ring with special abilities. Rings Ossa Impressione Also known as Ring of Hades. It has been said that the spirits of those who fall into the Underwold can choose to reside into this ring if their attachment to the mortal world is strong enough. The number of spirits that reside into that Hell Ring amounts to thousands or even tens of thousands, and on the occasion that the Ossa Impressione's user receives an attack, the souls turn into scapegoats for him by becoming afterimages in the form of skeletons. After being used, the spirits are send back to the Underworld to undergo their Trial. Current Owner: '''Nico di Angelo (unknowingly) Segno Also known as Ring of Nyx'. This Hell Ring is capable of temporarily taking away and erasing the presence of an individual, and even drifting a presence into a space where there is nothing. This Hell Ring was born from the sentiments of a woman who did not accept the death of her loved one. There is a certain correlation with the ring's power and symbolism, as it allows the user to inscribe signs (i.e. Runes, Latin phrases, Hieroglyphics, Japanese Kanji etc.) with hand motions, creating the desired effect. The Ring's name means "Sign" in Italian. '''Current Owner: 'Basil Hawkins (sealed and locked in the Shadowcrest's Vault) 666 Some of its pseudonyms include Rings of Akhlys '''and the '''Unlucky Ring. Iit has been said that, after 666 times of misfortune have come to pass, it will be overturned and one time of fortune will be bring forth, but there is still no reports of a successful precedent. One would normally think of it as a high-risk ring, but a sorcerer that considers misfortune as a way of thinking does not feel misfortune as misfortune, or simply has a personality that does not care about it might wear this ring willingly. Current Owner: '''Abigail Williams (stored by Rachel Roth) Malocchio Also known as '''Ring of Hecate. Those glared by this Hell Ring will have their body paralyzed and lose the ability to think. There are various theories about the owner of the eye in the center of the ring, but the most prominent tells about an adventurer that never blinked ever since he was born, and who gouged his own eye out on his deathbed so as to continue gazing at the world. The Ring's name means "Evil Eye" in Italian. Current Owner: '''Jessica Samedi Sanguinoso Also known as '''Ring of Melinoe 'Current Owner: ' ''Rose Ring'' Nothing is known about it or its owner except that it is one of the six Hell Rings. Gallery mementskullring.jpg|Ossa Impressione EmeraldRingBetter.jpg|Segno Hell_Ring.PNG|666 red-eye-ring-7.jpg|Malocchio E1000701_1.jpg|Sanguinoso Rose Ring.jpg|Unnamed rose ring Category:Objects Category:Magic Items Category:Weapons Category:Joker's Creation Category:Items